Christmas Serenade
by Live Don't Just Exist
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: : Imagine person A of your OTP singing "All I want for Christmas is you" to person B. A screws up while singing and gets angry, but B thinks it was cute and gently kisses A's forehead, comforting them.
1. Make My Wish Come True

**Author's notes: **Hey, despite everyone's belief, I don't always make angst XD Actually I'm pretty good with happy, fluffy stuff too! This was inspired by one of otpprompt's (tumblr) prompts. I've been moping around because I couldn't think of anything and then I browsed and found cute prompts to use. Thanks for the help! Hahaha XD**  
>Prompt:<strong> _Imagine person A of your OTP singing "All I want for Christmas is you" to person B. A screws up while singing and gets angry, but B thinks it was cute and gently kisses A's forehead, comforting them._  
><strong>A tiny bit shift: <strong>There are no forehead kisses here but maybe in the next chapter XD

* * *

><p><em>Make My Wish Come True<br>_by LDJE

**(Wherein Will is person A)**

Will wasn't really fond of the winter months. Maybe it was ingrained in the children of Apollo but the winter months often made his reactions slow and his body feel heavy. But he knew that winter meant Christmas and everyone in the camp loved it, so he tried not to let his dislike of the 'Brr' months affect the festive mood in the air. Instead, he tried to get in the festive months too, decorating the Infirmary with a few mistletoes, some garlands, and Christmas lights, so that it would at least cheer up the few campers who'd was unfortunate enough to catch something during the holidays, helping make the food for the Christmas Eve celebration, serenading his soon-to-be-boyfriend with a Christmas song…

Yeah, he was all about the Christmas cheer and spreading the love.

Because seriously, nothing was more romantic than getting together with a son of Hades on the night before Christmas! With all the mistletoes scattered around, the smell of hot chocolate and love in the air, yeah serenading the sulky son of Hades was definitely a good idea.

Or at least, that's what his siblings and the Aphrodite cabin said.

"Come on, Will! Stop looking so nervous!" Kayla scolded her brother who was shifting nervously, a guitar in his hand. "You'll do great!"

The head counselor of the Apollo cabin was wearing his thickest blue sweater which brought out his eyes and a knitted snow cap. "So you say!" He said, clutching the guitar close to him, "But I'm not really all that good with you know- singing and- and stuff-"

"Oh, come on." Austin rolled his eyes, "We already told you, you sound okay! You always liked to downplay yourself, I mean you're not even half-bad at archery-"

"I only hit the bull's eye twice this week!"

"Yeah, and others can't hit it at all!" Austin said in exasperation, "I mean, have you _seen _Percy with a bow?"

A distant 'hey!' was heard and Austin waved apologetically at the son of Poseidon who huffed before leaving. "You'll do fine." His sibling assured him, "We got your back and the Aphrodite cabin are even going to keep the Hermes cabin out of it just so everything goes smoothly."

Will blew at a stray blonde lock from his eyes, "But-"

"Come on, Solace, where's that confidence you have whenever you're bossing Nico around in the infirmary?" Kayla said hitting her brother on the shoulder. "You like him and he tolerates you-"

"Which is more than we can say about his tolerance for other people." Austin piped in.

"And from what we heard in the Aphrodite Cabin, Nico bats for your team, so it'll turn out great!" Kayla said, "You guys have basically been dating for months now and you're just making it official and making it clear for other people to back off, because by the end of this night Nico will officially be yours!"

Red dusted Will's cheeks but he nodded with determination, "You're right."

"Good, now the Hades' Cabin is that way." Kayla gestured to the looming and scary for of Cabin thirteen. "Austin and I will try to distract as many campers as we can."

"Yeah, gods forbid that Nico shadow-travel while you were serenading him from the sheer embarrassment of too many people watching." Austin said, patting their head counselor on the back. "Good luck!" Will's siblings ran off, yelling something about a Christmas food fight in the dining pavilion and attracting ninety-seven percent of the camper's attention. When the campers started heading to the dining pavilion, Will took a deep breath and trudged determinedly to Nico's cabin. A few people eyed his guitar with interest while others winked at him, whispering well-wishes. He hoped the smile he gave them didn't make him look more scared.

"Hey, Will." Piper greeted the son of Apollo as she went down the steps of Hades' cabin when he stopped in front of it. "Nico's in there, alright." She said with a wink and a smile, patting him on the shoulder. "He's all yours. Good luck."

"Thanks." Will nodded seriously and he waited for her to be at least ten feet before looking around. The place around him seemed deserted, everyone having gone and joined the 'Christmas Feast food fight'. The son of Apollo could see light on Nico's window and his heart thumped nervously in his chest as he took a deep breath.

He strummed his guitar, the sound bouncing back beautifully. The light by the window flickered and a shadow moved.

_It's now or never. _Will gulped as he strummed again and opened his mouth, cheeks flushed.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas._" Will began in a soft tone that blended with his instrument. "_There is just one thing I need,_" His voice grew stronger, loud enough that even Nico should be able to hear it inside his cabin. "_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree…_"

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._" He sang lightly, fully aware that the curtain was being pulled back from the window now. "_Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas is you_," Will tried to put as much sincerity as he could in the words, "_You, yeah._"

There was the sound of the door opening and Will gulped as he strummed several chords before starting the next lines. He looked from beneath his bangs and saw Nico bundled up in blankets, looking at him, wide-eyed.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,_" The son of Apollo sang clearly, noting the reddening of the son of Hades' cheeks. "_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>with a toy on Christmas Day.<em>"

Everything was actually going pretty well (and Will was still a little bit self-conscious with his voice but he hoped that the guitar would cover up the slight trembling of nervousness in his tone) until it started snowing. He didn't even notice it started snowing until-

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas is-is- _ACHOO!"

-until he started sneezing.

"_I want- _ACHOO!- _Christmas- _A-AH- _you_- ACHOO!" Will sneezed loudly to the side, "_I-_ ACHOO! Damn it!" He cursed as he sniffed and shivered, his hands cold and numb from strumming during the cold night. He cursed his low tolerance for the cold and he looked up when he heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

The son of Apollo looked up just in time to see Nico's door close after he entered his cabin. His heart dropped to his stomach as he stared for a few seconds in disbelief.

Will groaned and covered his face with his hands and looked up at the sky angrily, "Well, that just happened." He huffed before turning around and trudging towards his cabin, shoulders slumped in defeat. He wondered if Nico wouldn't hate him enough to continue hanging out with him. Gods, he hoped Nico didn't hate him, period. Maybe he'd ask him a week from now after he finished nursing his wounded pride or-

"Solace!" A familiar voice called and Will turned abruptly to see Nico running after him.

"Nico, wha-" But he was cut off when the son of Hades stopped in front of him and placed a black scarf around his neck. Blue eyes widened at the warmth he felt around his neck and the lower part of his face.

When Nico was sure that the scarf was placed around him right, he grabbed Will's hands with his mitten-covered ones, only with slight hesitation. The sun god's son dropped his guitar. "Gods, what were you thinking singing out in this weather?" The son of Hades grumbled, "Your hands are ice, I can feel them even through my gloves."

Will blinked down at the red-faced son of Hades before he smiled and returned the shorter teen's grip. Nico's flush darkened, "I thought about showing you my amazing singing skills." He answered the first question.

"Yeah, well I hope your showing off was worth it." Nico scoffed and Will's grip tightened momentarily.

"It was." The head counselor of the Apollo cabin said seriously and he looked Nico in the eyes, "Go out with me?"

The dark-haired teen's blush became more pronounced but he tried to put on an unimpressed face, "I thought we already go out from time-to-time-"

"Don't be a wise ass." Will said without any real heat as he rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and touched their foreheads, "You know what I mean." He smiled and Nico looked down, embarrassed before looking sideways.

"You're such a dork."

Will laughed lightly, "Is that a yes?"

Nico huffed but didn't deny it. "It's a yes."

The son of Apollo beamed as he held the other's face with his cold hands.

"Hey! That's cold!" Nico protested but his mouth closed in surprise when Will leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face was so red, Will was worried for a moment that he would turn into a tomato. But it was just so endearing he couldn't help but smile wider.

"Merry Christmas, Nico." He said, a soft smile on his face.

Nico opened his mouth then closed it before opening it again. In a choked voice, he replied, "Merry Christmas, Will." His face was still red but he was able to give the other a small smile too, warming Will's heart.

Maybe cold months weren't all that bad after all, Will thought as he happily hugged Nico to keep warm despite the other's protests. Soon the son of Hades stopped struggling and just hugged back, face buried in Will's warm sweater.

Yeah, cold months weren't bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>This story is in two parts, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. It's called 'All I want for Christmas is You' (it's like the next line after 'Make my Wish Come True') and this time Nico is person A. Hahaha, well guys have a happy Christmas and enjoy! (This is my first time making a fic less than 4,500 words o_o)


	2. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's note: **Sorry this was late, just as I was finishing this up we had to leave for some family thing. I liked how this chapter turned out. More than the first one which was rushed XD Merry Christmas everyone!**  
>Prompt:<strong> Imagine person A of your OTP singing "All I want for Christmas is you" to person B. A screws up while singing and gets angry, but B thinks it was cute and gently kisses A's forehead, comforting them.

* * *

><p><em>All I Want for Christmas is You<br>_by LDJE

* * *

><p><strong>(Wherein Nico is person A)<strong>

Will sniffled angrily, glaring up at the ceiling with watery blue eyes. He cringed at the excited, _loud _voices of his siblings as they got up, getting ready for the exciting Camp Christmas Program. It's all anyone's been talking about for weeks. It's all _Will _had been talking about _for weeks_.

"If you think we're letting you go out there like this, think again." Justin said with crossed arms. Three of his siblings were glaring down at him. The head counselor of the Apollo cabin was wrapped like a burrito in his own blankets, a precaution they had to take because he'd tried to get up earlier and promptly collapsed, scaring their younger siblings when he tried to wake them.

"But-" Will whined before coughing harshly. He regained his breath. "It's Christmas. Just _one day_." He insisted as he struggled. "Come on, guys."

Austin sighed as he and Kayla exchanged looks. Justin pursed his lips, "Look Will, we get that you were excited for today-"

"Good, you understand, can you let me go now?" The counselor said in a hoarse voice, "Please?"

"I don't understand how you can scold everyone else for not taking better care of themselves and be totally careless with yourself." Kayla scolded, "You're such a hypocrite."

"I'll be fine." Will said, "I can, you know hum a hymn for Dad and he'd- he'd-" Will sneezed, his ears felt like it was full of cotton. He groaned and laid back.

"Dad's out of commission and you _know_ our powers don't just make flus and cold vanish just like that. I mean, sure we get better from it quicker than everyone else, but it'll take at least a day for the healing to kick in." Austin told him. "You just have to rest and then you'll be okay by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is the 26th," Will argued, "Christmas is _now_."

His siblings gave him disapproving looks, "Man, you're such a child when you're not feeling well, aren't you?" Justin teased lightly, "If only those Aphrodite kids who have a crush on you can see you now, their 'mature, responsible' Will Solace acting like a child… That ought to knock down your ego."

"Not that he'd care." Kayla said with a smirk, "Since he's got his eye on a certain son of Hades."

Will gave out another groan, covering his eyes with warm hands, "Really, guys? Even when I'm sick you won't give me a break?"

"Oh, we're giving you a break." His sister said, "No getting up this bed unless you have to go for the bathroom, we'll bring you food and water but aside from that you're to stay here, the _whole day_." She said.

"But-"

"There's always next year, Will." Austin said, patting the warm forehead. "Just get well soon so you can join us for Christmas Caroling tomorrow."

With that pronouncement, the three joined their siblings outside, heading to the dining pavilion to get themselves and their head counselor some food. Will frowned, an arm covering his blue eyes.

"But… Nico is here." He whispered in the silence. "It's his first Christmas in Camp and I-"

_I wanted to make it special._

* * *

><p>Nico was having a staring contest with Percy and Jason when the Apollo Cabin came in to take their place at their usual table. He broke eye contact with Percy and turned, expecting to see a certain son of Apollo, leading the cabin with the usual lazy smile on his lips.<p>

"HA! I win!" Percy yelled, fist raised to the air. "That means I get Nico on my team for Capture the Flag next-"

"Hey, something the matter?" Jason cut off the son of Poseidon's bragging, noticing that Nico's attention wasn't towards them. The son of Hades' eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at each one of Apollo's children.

"Hey, I don't see Will. Think something happened?" Percy asked as he bit on his fishcake. Jason noticed what Percy was referring to before looking back at Nico.

"Huh, now that you mention it- Maybe, he's in the Infirmary. I think I saw one of the Stolls with a sprained ankle earlier." Jason said, assuring Nico who shot him a frown. Percy noted the exchange, mouth forming an 'oh' shape. The son of Hades flushed and huffed, looking away.

Kayla and Austin went to get some food, talking seriously.

"You know, if you want to know where Will is, you can just ask them." Percy said, tilting his head a bit and interrupting Nico's thoughts. "I mean, they're his siblings, I'm sure they'd know."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nico snapped before he cut himself off. He looked apologetic, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Jason assured him, "But I agree with Percy about the asking them part."

"Or I guess, if you aren't comfortable asking them, we can do it for you." Percy offered. The son of Hades blinked at the offer before nodding reluctantly. Jason sighed as the son of Poseidon jumped up to go to Apollo's children, the son of Jupiter followed.

"I think we spoil him too much." Jason said crossing his arms as they headed towards Will's siblings.

"Hey, I've never had a little brother to spoil before," Percy shrugged, "Besides, Nico gets to know what happened to Will and we get to spoil the kid a bit, so it's killing one bird with two stones."

"I think you mean two birds with one stone."

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Percy huffed as Jason chuckled. They pretended to be lining up for more food behind the Apollo kids, making unnecessary small talk between themselves before Jason turned to Kayla.

"Oh, hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Jason said easily as the two greeted him back, "You're pretty late for breakfast, guess Apollo's children aren't really that fond of winter?"

"Dad gets a little lazy around this time of the year." Austin shrugged, "I guess we inherited that genetically too."

"Hm, I don't see Will around." Trust Percy to get directly to the point, Jason mentally rolled his eyes.

Austin and Kayla exchanged troubled looks before both sighed at the same time. Kayla answered, "Well, yeah, you know how winter makes us sluggish? It also makes us more prone to colds and the flus, I mean, being healers of the Camp we're more likely to get sick than anyone else. And Will is, well- he spends more time in the Infirmary than anyone. So right now he's-" She made a 'you-know' gesture.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, Will, son-of-Apollo-_Will_ _is sick_?" Percy asked, bewildered, "I mean, I'm sorry, but aren't you guys sort-of the children of _healing_? Can't you like-" He gestured with his hands and hummed out-of-tune. Kayla and Austin gave him exasperated smiles.

"We'd be pretty invincible if we could do that. There's be no need for flu medicine if we could cure colds and flus with a snap of our fingers." Austin said, "Unfortunately, no, we can't do that. I mean we can work our healing magic but we'd just shorten the duration of the sick time. So, if, let's say, a cold is due for a week or three days, we can shorten it to only a day of suffering."

"Same applies to children of Apollo." Kayla said, "Will's immune system will be too weak to heal itself and we'll apply our own magic, but still it'll take at least a day for him to get better."

"Oh." Jason said nodding his head, "Okay, I get that. We hope he gets well soon."

Still Kayla and Austin looked bummed out and being the impromptu leader of Camp Half-Blood, Percy asked, "Hey, you guys don't seem all that cheerful. Is something else the matter?"

"Well, Will was really looking forward to today." Kayla said helplessly, "He even begged us to let him go about today normally."

"We were _this_ close to tying him to the bed." Her brother said in annoyance.

"We _did_ wrap him in a blanket burrito to get him to stop moving so much. Anyway," The daughter of Apollo grumbled, "We wish we could make him feel better and sure, we all have presents for him but- Will was never the materialistic type. He's the type who wants to celebrate Christmas with everyone-"

Austin coughed beside her saying, "_Especially with Nico-_ow!" Kayla nudged him on the ribs. Percy and Jason exchanged looks.

"He's sulking in our cabin right now." Kayla said, "And we've been praying to dad to just heal him already but-"

"Apollo's still out of commission."

"Allowing our brother to celebrate Christmas with all of us would have been a great gift but we'd rather have him safe in his bed, upset, rather than collapsed in some snow bank somewhere." Kayla said but then Austin nudged her that it was their turn to pick out the food. "Anyway, we'll see you guys, we have to get Will some breakfast."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas you guys." Percy said with a nod. The two immediately picked out their breakfast, arguing between hot chocolate, juice, and soup for Will. When they finished, Percy and Jason took three cups of hot chocolate and a plate of pancakes and cookies.

"So," Jason said as he placed the plate of cookies on Nico's table. "Here's the deal, Will's sick."

"What?" Nico said, dropping his fork as he was about to get himself some pancake. His eyes crinkled in worry, "What do you mean he's _sick_? He's a son of _Apollo_!"

"That's what I said!" Percy said before shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. The son of Hades glared at him as though asking 'how could you eat at a moment like this?'

"Long story, short, Apollo's children aren't immune to everything and he's going to be sick for at least a day, so he'll miss the whole Christmas Program and he's sulking in his cabin wrapped in a blanket burrito." Jason said as Percy snorted.

"Blanket what?"

"He's _really_ disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend Christmas with you and tried to fight his siblings on letting him out for a day. They had to wrap him in his own blankets to keep him from collapsing on some snow bank or something." Percy explained in simple terms.

Nico scowled at the 'spend Christmas with you' although it didn't look scary with his cheeks flushed like that. "He's always been an idiotic hypocrite. He tells everyone to take care of themselves and then gets sick taking care of everyone else." He frowned heavily.

"Well, yeah, but he did it for everyone else." Jason said, defending the absent blond. "I feel bad that he's going to miss today, I mean he _has_ been looking forward to it." He remembered the excited chattering of the other blond a week ago.

Nico looked down at his lap, his frown never leaving his face. Percy was silent, contemplating.

"Hey, I have an idea." Percy said, attracting his cousins' looks. "Let's help cheer Will up!"

"His siblings said that Will's not really a gift-kind of person." The son of Jupiter said, "So if you're planning to tell everyone to give him gifts, I think Will would much prefer to celebrate Christmas with everyone."

Percy huffed, "I know! I was there when they said that!" The sea god's son said, "I'm just saying, we could always bring Christmas to him."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed, "How?"

A mischievous smile lit up Percy's face, "Well, I'm glad you asked, Nico."

* * *

><p>Will blinked groggily, groaning as he blearily looked at the dark ceiling of the Apollo cabin. He looked out at the window, noting that it was dark and snowing. Mr. D probably let the snow in just for this day, a rare event Will wished he would have been allowed to enjoy with everyone else.<p>

The son of Apollo blinked the wetness from his eyes, tears running down his eyes. He sighed. It was always an involuntary reaction of the body when it was sick. Your nose filled up and then you sweat even though you're cold, so your eyes decided to join the party, tearing up and getting puffy so you look like you've been crying. He was too tired to reach up and rub his eyes or run a hand through his hair.

"Ow-! Hey, be careful with that thing! Are you even sure you know how to play the _guitar_?" Will heard a muffled voice from outside.

"I'd have you know that my stepfather taught me himself and he said I was his best student!" The son of Apollo could swear that sounded like Percy.

"I bet you were your stepfather's _only_ student." Came a familiar annoyed voice, Will's heart picked up its pace. "You guys are idiots, what if he's sleeping and finally resting? We'll wake him up!"

"Aw, come on, it's not so bad an idea. If he _is_ asleep then at least he'll wake up to the soothing voice of an angel." Percy teased. There was a low growl and a pained 'ow!' from the son of Poseidon. Will turned on his bed, blinking tiredly, wondering if he'd finally become delusional, imagining Nico, Percy, and probably Jason, outside his cabin.

"Hey come on, Nico, there's no harm in trying. Besides, I'm sure this would make Will happy." He heard Jason say. There was silence and then a sigh.

"Fine, but you better not screw this up Jackson." Nico growled. Will was intrigued now. It really did sound like the Big Three's children and the one that sounded like Jason said 'Nico', so maybe he _wasn't _delusional. He tried to sit up, struggling out of his wad of blankets. His stopped for a moment when he felt nauseous.

"I'm not the one who just learned the song several hours ago!" Percy shot back, there was the sound of strumming. Will's eyes widened, "Okay, I'm ready now. On your cue, Jason."

There was a sound of a small drumming, "All right, Nico stand over there. And in one, two-"

Suddenly a low note rang out through the night, it was clear and it made Will sit up suddenly, eyes wide with surprise. Someone started strumming the guitar (Percy probably) and Nico's actually _started singing_.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas._" He began in a mesmerizing tone (and _tartarus, _of courseWill had to get out there and _see_ Nico singing, sickness be damned), "_There is just one thing I need,_" Nico's clear voice grew louder as Will got out of his confining blankets. He dragged some with him and stumbled to the door. "_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree…_"

"_I just want- want…_" There was a clear hesitation as the son of Apollo peeked out of the door, blankets trailing behind him, Jason cleared his throat.

"Damn it, Nico just _say_ the _line_!" Percy hissed and despite his slightly teary eyes, Will could make out Nico glaring at the son of Poseidon. He chuckled, covering his mouth with the blankets as he coughed.

"_I just w-want you for my own…" _The son of Hades' cheeks were flushed red._ "More than you could ever know._" He sang as Percy played and Jason drummed his small drum. "_Make my wish come true…" _Will chose that moment to open the door and come out, blue eyes light with happiness, awe, and amusement._ "All I want for Christmas is-is…" _Nico stuttered, dark eyes wide when he saw Will.

Jason tried to save him, "_Is you, yeah._" He sang, when Nico couldn't get the words out. Percy did a pretty good back up too, echoing the '_yeah'_.

Nico swallowed, throat dry. He looked scared out of his mind, and refused to meet Will's eyes, looking anywhere but at him. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,_" He sang and there was hesitation clear in his voice now as Will leaned against a wooden pillar, watching and listening, intrigued and a tiny bit amused. "_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day._"

Just because he can, Will leaned upon the railing, ignoring the pounding of his head as he called out, teasingly in a slightly hoarse voice, "Then what do you want for Christmas, di Angelo?"

Nico's face flushed as he scowled at the ground, Jason tried to hide his laugh while Percy guffawed, "_I just want- want-"_

"_-you for my own_" Jason saved him again as Percy hummed, strumming._ "More than you could ever know."_ They sang as back-up but both gave Nico a pointed look as the next lyrics came up.

"_Make my wish come true…_" The son of Hades sang with great hesitation "_All I want for Christmas is-is…_" He whispered the '_you_'so softly no one heard. Percy rolled his eyes.

"_You baby._" Percy sang, nearly shouted really, pointedly. Nico shot him a death glare.

"_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_." Nico continued to sing, determined to get this song finished already. Truthfully, he would have stopped awhile ago but Will was smiling softly underneath the warm light of the Apollo cabin. He looked vulnerable and happy that Nico just kept going even though-

"_I won't even wish for a crow, and I'm just gonna keep on baiting, underneath the pickletoe-_" Nico crinkled his nose, wondering about the weird lyrics. Percy exchanged looks with Jason, the son of Poseidon mouthing, _I don't think those are the right lyrics._ "_I won't make a schist and send it to the North Pole for Saint Rick_," The youngest teen continued, "_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer things._"

-Even though he was getting the lyrics_ wrong_.

A sudden loud laugh from the Apollo Cabin made Nico look up, nose wrinkling. "What?" He snapped, and Percy had to stop strumming while he and Jason laughed behind the son of Hades. He turned to them too, frowning, "_What?_"

"Nico- Nico…" Percy laughed as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, "I think- I think you're singing the wrong lyrics."

Jason covered his mouth, "'I won't make _schist_.'" He continued to sing and laugh. Nico took out his copy of the song from his pocket and read it. His face went red.

"_Di immortales,_" He cursed under his breath. Trust him to screw up a simple Christmas serenade to Will of all people! He covered his face in embarrassment.

"Hey, Nico," Will called out just as the son of Hades contemplated shadow-travelling out of there. He scowled at Will who was laughing and hiccupping, wiping at his eyes. His scowl softened when the son of Apollo stop laughing to cough and sniffle. "C-Come here for a sec."

Nico hesitated, face red and still frowning. Percy and Jason moved forward and pushed him. He glared at the two who winked at him. He was about to turn and leave just to spite them, but then a harsh cough came from Will and before he was aware of what he was doing, he was running up to the son of Apollo who was leaning heavily against the wooden post.

"You okay?" The son of Hades asked, looking at the flushed face and puffy red eyes. He was still angry with messing up but he pushed it at the back of his head as he worried for the son of Apollo. "It's cold out here, you should get back inside-"

"Wait," Will stopped coughing just enough to gain his breath. He wiped at a stray tear under his eyes and pointed up, "Look up."

The son of Hades did so with confusion. He spotted the mistletoe hanged above him. His face reddened. _Damn it_, how could he have forgotten that every cabin had one of these stupid things- But his panicked thoughts were cut off when he looked down and Will leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. He froze, eyes wide and face even redder than before. He swore he heard Percy and Jason wolf-whistling behind him. He'd deal with those two idiots later.

"Thank you." Will said sincerely, smile bright. "That was great. I don't feel so upset about missing the Christmas Program now." He said honestly. Then he flushed as though realizing what he just did. He cleared his throat. "And uh, I really like the song and your voice and uhm-" He breathed in deeply, "Did you really mean-?"

"Jason and Percy picked the song." Nico found himself saying, Will's face fell. "But I- I like the song. It was-" He gulped, "I- It said exactly what I was trying to say and I'm sorry about- about messing it up-"

Will leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead again, effectively stopping his word vomit. "Hey, I get it. Thanks and don't worry about it, it was cute."

Nico scowled again, face flushed, "I'm _not_ cute."

"Sure you're not." The son of Apollo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes but then he smiled down softly at the son of Hades, "Merry Christmas, Death Boy."

Nico was the one to roll his eyes this time, "I'll let that go since you're sick and it's Christmas. But just this once." He warned as Will gave him a brilliant smile, "Merry Christmas, too." He said with a small answering smile on his face.

The son of Apollo blinked down at him for a moment before humming lightly as he sniffled. Nico raised an eyebrow at the thoughtfulness in the blue eyes, "What?" Nico asked.

"You know, if I weren't sick, I'd kiss you, _kiss you_." The son of Apollo said with a straight face and Nico's face flushed even darker.

"Wha-"

"Hey," Will interrupted his sputtering. "If you're not going to the Christmas Bonfire, want to keep me company in my cabin?"

"Solace, you just can't say stuff like that and then- and then ask me-!" Nico closed his mouth, face so red that Will laughed and hugged him despite the younger teen's struggles and protests. "Solace!"

Will hummed happily and just kissed him on the forehead again to shut him up.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Jason said, picking up his drum. Percy picked his guitar up, nodding.

"Man, we're the best brothers ever," The son of Poseidon said as they walked away.

Jason chuckled, "Don't I know it."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So, does this mean that Nico's types are blonds?" Percy asked, "Is that why I'm not his type?"

Jason groaned and thumped his head on the drum. "Percy…"

"What? I'm just asking!"

"You have a girlfriend!" Jason argued back, "If Annabeth hears about this-"

"But Grace," His cousin whined, "I'm _everyone's type_."

"Yeah, yeah… Let it go already dude." Jason patted the other on the back as the dark-haired demigod continued to whine. He looked up at the sky, smiling as snow began to fall.

_I hope you guys have a merry Christmas. _He thought back to the two teens at the Apollo cabin, _You deserve it._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>And I guess that's that. Merry Christmas everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. I sure did!Leave reviews and stuff, thank you :D

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
